The One
by foxboro
Summary: Songfic. Jack's thoughts on his one true love set to the hauntingly beautiful words of Elton John's 'The One'. This might not be who you origionally thought of! Read, enjoy then PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer. Unfortunately I own nothing. Both Jack and The Black Pearl belong to Disney!**

**The beautiful lyrics of The One belong to Elton John. I, of course have no claim to them.**

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**This songfic follows from Jack's youth right through to after AEW.**

The One

"**Wherever we want to go – we go –**

**That's what a ship is you know,**

**It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails-**

**That's what a ship needs;**

**But what a ship is…**

**What The Black Pearl really is-**

**Is freedom."**

I always, from a young lad, wanted to be Captain of a ship, and when I finally saw her, I knew it was to be. She was the one I wanted…had to have. 'The Wicked Wench' she was called and I lived her the first time I saw her. I was working for the East Indian Company, had worked my way up and was due my own ship. Eventually my orders came through, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was to be her – the beautiful ship that I'd seen racing the shoreline under full sail…The Wicked Wench. She had been testing her new cannon and she was beautiful, a ship to be proud of – and I loved her.

I Captained her for a full six months before we were sent to Africa. When I found that our cargo was human, slaves bound for the America's, I couldn't do it. My stomach turned – it wasn't right. As Captain, I set them all free and took off in my ship. A buccaneer crew – with a newly named ship – The Black Pearl.

_I saw you dancing out the ocean_

_Running fast along the sand_

_A spirit born of earth and water_

_Fire flying from your hands_

My whole life suddenly fit together like pieces in a child's jigsaw. The finest and fastest ship in the whole of the Caribbean was mine. Her sleek, weathered keel, her guts, her determination to succeed, solid, dependable…and mine. All I had to do was hold onto her. Keep her safe. Like a lover swearing everlasting devotion, I swore myself to her. My beautiful, beautiful Pearl…my life…my future…my destiny.

_In the instant that you love someone_

_In the second that the hammer hits_

_Reality runs up your spine_

_And the pieces finally fit._

My whole life revolved around The Pearl, the way my hands fit on the helm, her ethereal quality, the way she outran every ship she was put up against. I loved her without question, every single thing about her. Her silhouette in the dim, tropical twilight, the way she cloaked herself at night. She was my trusted friend, my confident, my love.

Then, like her black sails over the sun, everything changed. I met the woman who would eclipse her beauty, who would relegate her to second place in my world. I worshiped my new love more than I had The Pearl – she became the one. The one that I would lay down my life for, would slay any opponent to keep safe.

Twice I lost my beautiful Pearl, twice I won her back. Together we sailed on her decks, through adventures and wars, death and despair. My Pearl gave her all – I was proud but expected nothing less of her. It was how she was and always had been – always would be!

Then _she_ left me, abandoned me to chase her dreams with another, destroyed me – but I still had The Pearl to pull me through the black despair.

Her trustworthiness, her spirit. I knew that together, we could do anything, an unbeatable team – that as soon as I stood on her decks and felt her race the waves, my soul would be restored.

_And all I ever needed was the one_

_Like freedom fields where wild horses run._

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_You're all I've ever needed_

_Baby, you're the one._

I spend time on land, drinking rum and pursuing women, spending drunken nights in sleazy taverns with an occasional brawl, but I always return to her. I'll always return to her.

Women are fickle creatures; they love you and leave you, always having an agenda to follow. I know that she's not like that; she'll always give of her best for no reward.

_There are caravans we follow_

_Drunken nights in dark hotels,_

_When chances breathe between the silence_

_Where sex and love no longer gel._

Every man, at some point in his life, loses sight of what is truly important to him. I've been guilty of that. A flash of skirt and men go running, but she will always be there for me, will never complain, always be peaceful, always be noble, never be envious, always be my love, my friend, my future – and I will always love her.

_For each man in his time is Cain_

_Until he walks along the beach_

_And sees his future in the water_

_A long lost heart within his reach._

…The Black Pearl.

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**So that's it – my little songfic about how Jack feels towards The Pearl. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now please review!!! PLEASE!!!**


End file.
